Dear Sasuke
by CityKyu
Summary: I'm miles from where you are, I lay down on the cold ground. I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms. Naruto, write to me. Tell me everything. I love you. I miss you. SasuNaru Character death Yaoi Angst


**A/N: **_Wow, been a while hasn't it? Haha. Well I guess I'm back, so here is an angsty fic to bring myself back from the dead for like the hundrenth time. I saw the trailer for 'Dear John' on youtube and fell in love with it. I have not seem the movie so I'm just going on an __IDEA__ that I got from the trailer. So if anyone says; "That's not what happened!" Then I'm afraid that I will be forced to track you down and shove this A/N in your crap lousy face. *Smiley face*. I also fell in love with the song, so I used that as a basis as well._

**Pairing: **_SasuNaru_

**Warnings: **_Character death, depression, angsty scenes. In other words, do not read if you're on the verge of committing suicide. Haha._

**Summary: **_I'm miles from where you are, I lay down on the cold ground. I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms. Sasuke, write to me. Tell me everything. I love you. I miss you. _

**Rated: **_R-17 for swearing and mention of adult themes._

_**Rights/Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything. I do not own Naruto or it's characters and I am not apart of the band Snow Patrol so I obviously didn't write the song or the music. Kay? Thanks._

_**Playlist: **__I STRONGLY recommend that you listen to 'Set the fire to the third bar' by Snow Patrol. Please, it really doesn't have the same effect without it. Thank you._

**Dear Sasuke,**

"You're kidding." I said it as a statement, not a question. Aiming to leave no room for arguement of further explanation.

"Naruto..." He tried to reason but I wasn't going to have it. He still had that god awful piece of paper in his hand, flapping it around every time he moved his arm.

"This is the oppurtunity of a life time!" He yelled, his brows creasing. It was obvious that he was starting to get upset with my lack of understanding but in my defense, would you understand? Your boyfriend of four years comes home one afternoon from work, distant and anti-social, you immediately assume he's cheating right? No, Sasuke wouldn't. I knew that. Although that would have been better then this.

"You're leaving me..." I looked down so my bangs covered my eyes that were threatening to spill over with tears.

"Naruto..." He spoke again clamly, which ticked me off to no end. All he was saying was my name, I knew he didn't have an excuse. He couldn't even explain himself.

"I'm not leaving you Naruto... This is the job of my dreams though... I..." His fist clenched, making the paper crumbled beneath it. I looked up and put on a brave face, taking a few shakey steps towards him and put my hand up, running it over his ivory cheek. A smooth road that continued for what seemed like forever.

"Who.. Am I to hold you back from your dreams?" He grinned cheekily but it was forced. Very forced. So forced that it made my cheeks ache in unescapeable sadness. My chest tightened when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against his body. I was glad he did because it was a pleasing thing to know that I wasn't the only one that was shaking.

That night was the last night that we made love for what I sadly assumed was the last time. He embeded himself inside me so deeply, all the while muttering for me to never forget. He grabbed me so tightly that his hot fingertips would leave dark bruises against my tanned skin. I awoke the next morning to find him already dissapeared from my being, my existance. The sheets were still dirty, the bruises were still evident and my back still ached but he... He was gone.

I spent that entire day cleaning up my apartment. Washing the sheets, boxing some of his stuff that he had left here on the rare occasion that he would stay over. Finally I decided to head for the kitchen, thinking it not good to starve myself. Just because my heart was absent didn't mean my stomach was. That's when I saw it. It was crisp and almost blinding as it lay there brightly on my dark dining table. I walked over and examined the situation further. There was a single piece of paper, a pen and a yellow post-it that said one thing. Write.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_You're a bastard. But, I love you. No denying that. I'm guessing this is what you wanted me to do, otherwise your adress wouldn't be printed to the back of the post-it? It's just starting to get dark and like the sun sets, so is the pain. It's actually starting to hurt, knowing you're not going to be here again. Write back. _

_Naruto._

_Dear Naruto,_

_I just got here. My officed desk doesn't smell of you like it use to. That is dissapointing._

_I just want you to know Naruto, that I'm miles from where you are, I lay down on the cold ground and I pray that something picks me up and sets me down... In your warm arms. After I have travelled so far, we'd set the fire to the third bar. We'd share eachother like an island, until exhausted closed our eyelids. Dreaming pick up from, the last place we left off. Your soft skin is weeping. A joy you can't keep in._

_Naruto, I want you to write. Never stop writting. I want to know everything about you, even if we're miles apart, I want to feel like you're right here next to me._

_Sasuke._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I have to admit, the poetic side of you is awfully sweet but I can't help but feel that you've stolen it from somewhere... I appreciate it none the less. Your writting is all shakey. Are you alright? Tired? Sick? Tell me. You're not the only one that wants to know everything you know._

_I love you. Wish you'd say that back sometime you know asshole!_

_Love Naruto._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Even though you never wrote back, I'm still writting as requested. You're probably really busy with your new job and that. I understand. Just at least try to make the effort would you? I'm seriously depressed over here because of you. I swear I heard you walk in the front door the other day. Nearly had a heart attack. Just my imagination though._

_Love Naruto_

_Dear Sasuke, _

_Once again no reply. I knew you were an asshole but come on man, that hurts. I miss you, I really do and I'm only writting because you told me to, so until you tell me to stop I won't. Kiba went in for an operation today, so I'm looking after Akamaru. They're both gonna be fine though. The dog is moping around the house like I am. I think we make a good pair._

_Write back?_

_Naruto._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm pretty sure you're not avoiding me. Other wise you'd tell me to stop sending letters too you. I rang your phone today, only got Itachi. He said you were busy. I believed so. I went to our spot today, you know? Up on the hill and for some odd reason I cried pretty damn hard. Even now my eyes are still blurry and I'm assuming red. Well, I'm going to write the adress on this letter perfectly so the stupid post man actually get it to you._

_Love you._

_Naruto._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm so dissapointed in myself. I actually resorted to cutting. All because I found a stupid photo of us today. Is it wrong Sasuke? Is it wrong that I love you so much? Is it wrong that I don't want to give up on you even though you've given up on me? I really don't know.. I was never the one with the answers.. You were._

_I love you_

_Naruto._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Guess what. I can't take it anymore. So! I have decided that I'm either going to kill myself or come and see you! I chose the later incase you were worried._

_I'll be there in a week. Can't wait to see you. Wow, short letter is short. Haha._

_I love you._

_Naruto._

The bus ride was torture. There was a combination of the worst things in the world surrounding me. Farting old man, crying baby, sadistic looking woman who keeps chating 'just do it!'. Yeah, it was that bad. Sasuke was worth it though, I convinced myself of that much. A horrible screeching sound and the bus came to a halt at the bus stop. I giggled and hopped off happily. I couldn't wait to touch that silky dark hair that stood up unusually naturally. I couldn't wait to wrap my arms loosely around the taller man's waist. I couldn't wait to kiss those soft pink lips that looked so thin yet felt so full.

The bus driver handed me my bag from underneath the bus and I pulled it over to the side to look at the adress that I had scribbled on a piece of paper on my way out the door.

"Naruto..." The smooth velet voice. I knew it all to well, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Itachi?" I whispered and spun around to see the devil himself. His hair had grown a bit longer and the lines under his eyes were far more defined now.

"Naruto.. What are you doing here?" The eldest Uchiha shook his head at me and tried to mangle out a half hearted glare.

"I'm here to see Sasuke." He said, stamping a foot like a child but it made my point far more threatening and defining.

"Naruto..." He whispered again, walking over to me. He said that he was going to take me somewhere, so I got in the shiney black volvo with him and we were both cheufered to a familiar adress. My eye's brightened significantly and I jumped out of the car and ran into Sasuke's office building. I knew exactly was floor he was on and exactly what room his office was. It was late, so obviously everyone had gone home but I expected Sasuke to still be there, otherwise Itachi wouldn't have taken me here. The door made a clicking sound as I opened it quickly, only to discover a completely bare office. All the remained was a dark wooden desk and dark onyx office chair place neatly behind it. I frowned and walked up to the desk to discover many envelopes on it. Envelopes that I recognised.

"I'm sure he's glad that you kept writing..." Itachi mumbled behind me. I didn't flinch and I didn't move to even acknowlegde his presence.

"Where's Sasuke?" My voice was shakey as I flicked through the letters, awaiting my answer.

"He died, driving home in the rain one night. The car crashed, he didn't see the truck.. Naruto I..."

"Say you're sorry and I'll kill you!" I yelped in agony as my chest clenched unbelieveably tight.

"I'm miles from where you are..." I whispered, trying my hardest to remember the song he wrote in that first letter. That last letter.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_After talking to Itachi today I realised, I am... Incomplete without you. That I can't survived without you. You're my everything.. Well you were..._

_So.. Guess what! I decided that I'm going to come see you! Don't be worried. If I can't find you, I'll keep writing until I do. _

_Teme! I want you to write back this time!... Don't be worried._

_I love you. See you soon._

_Naruto._

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing back. My brother sent me out of town to go on a 3 week business confrence and he refused to forward me the letters. He's such an ass, I knew he didn't like you but I mean come on... Remember, I want to know everything that you do._

_Anyway, I'll read all the letters that you sent me when I get home. I promise. And Naruto..._

_I love you. Always. Sorry that I've never said it before._

_Sasuke._

**Well that didn't come out at all how I wanted it. Haha. Oh well. Too little, too late Sasuke my dear. xD**

**Reviews and Favs are loved very much! **

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
